RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 7
"That's a pretty name." Darkkit whispered. ---- Whispheart padded over to the kits. "Well, Wolfstar's not here at the moment but I know she'll let you join. So how about Sharpkit and Darkkit show you where everthing is." ----- Water groaned, Smokypaw pressed at her side. "It's okay Water, We're almost there." Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 20:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "C'mon Sapphireshine and Darkfang, we've got a territory to patrol!" Without waiting for their responses, Sharpkit bounded out of the nursery, his eyes shining with joy.Silverstar' 20:56, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit followed Sharpkit her eyes wild. ---- The four wounded cats padded into camp with Creekfrost and Smokypaw in the lead, they carried Water in between them. The two toms staggered with Water to the Medicine Den. "Dewbramble!" Smokypaw called. Dewbramble poked his head out of the den and ran to Water's side. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit skidded to a halt in his tracks, his ears flattening and his amber eyes growing round with horror. "D-Dad!!"Silverstar' 21:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay, go to Stoneblaze." Creekfrost meowed without looking at his son, his eyes were fixed on his niece. "Waterkit!?" Whispheart yowled and ran over. "Is she okay?" she asked pure terror in her voice. "I don't know." Creekfrost replied lowly. Water was beaten badly, her leg was twisted and gashes were along her flanks. "Get out of my way." Dewbramble growled and pulled Water closer to his den, away from the cats and treated her wounds. Whispheart fell onto his shoulder. "What if she..." she trailed off. Creekfrost pressed his nose into her cheek fur. "She'll be alright." ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:26, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit turned to Sapphire and Darkkit, his eyes round as his jaw remained dropped. "I...I..." The "leader" began, shaking his head slowly. "....Sorry guys, patrol's delayed, let's go to momma."Silverstar' 21:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit nodded her head faced to the gathered cats. "Whispheart seemed sad." she murmured. "I hope she's okay." ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:33, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "I hope dad's going to be ok, he's hurt, and seems a bit shaken up." Sharpkit rumbled, his dull gaze falling onto Sapphire before turning and returning to the nursery. (What's their current ages??)Silverstar' 21:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (1/2 moons) Darkkit glanced one more time back at the Medicine den and went into the Nuresy to find Stoneblaze. ---- It had been a few hours since Water was returned to camp and Dewbramble was fixing the last wound, on her belly. He pressed his paw on it, outside the den, Creekfrost and Whispheart has fallen asleep curled up together. He didn't want Whispheart to flip out if it was too bad. He laid th cobwebs on her belly. He felt a bump. He pressed it and it bumped his paw. ''Just what we need.... ''he thought with a sigh. ''Soon the Nursery will be overloaded with kits, let alone a wounded Queen. ''Is it just a game? '''I don't know... '' 21:44, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit sat in a corner of the nursery, his amber eyes starring into the ground as he murmured not a word, still as a statue.Silverstar' 21:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble hit Creekfrost in the face. He jumped up. "What?" he half hissed, half meowed. Whispheart was standing up looking at Dewbramble. "She is going to have kits." he meowed. "What?" Whispheart gasped. "I'm going to be a gandmother!?" she purred. "Is she okay?" she asked. "Yes, but I suggest you both go to your dens for the night." Dewbrambe meowed and turned back to his den. Whispheart went to her den but Creekfrost turned to the Nursery, he had to make sure they knew everything was okay. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:50, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Stoneblaze asked her kits. Sharpkit closed his eyes, remaining silent for quite some time. "...Daddy's back with some kit and Whispheart, and they're all hurt."Silverstar' 22:04, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'll be right back." Stoneblaze padded over to the medicine cat den. "Creekfrost? Are you okay?" Creekfrost stopped. "I was just about to see you and yes, yes I am." he added coolly. He kept to the Nursery and padded inside. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:07, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (Sapphire is about 4 moons old) Sapphire smiled at Sharpkit and beamed happily. "I can't wait until I'm an apprentice! I get to train with you and we'll be the best warriors in the whole forest!" She paused for a moment, watching Sharpkit's ears flatten. She placed her tail-tip on his shoulder comfortingly, and nudged him. "Hey, it'll be okay. Your parents are strong, just like you!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 22:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad you're alright, the kits were a bit concerned." she said and licked his cheek. Creekfrost padded over to Sharpkit who seemed shaken. "Are you alright?" he asked without noitcng the other kit next to him. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 22:19, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Sapphire, who's that, and why are you close to him? Also, where are we, exactly?" The surprisingly deep voice sounded from Sparks, the ruddy ticked tabby tomkit twitched his tail as he starred at his sister.---- Sharpkit pricked his ears, his gaze meeting the new kit's. "I'm Sharpkit, and you're in RockClan. Also, I have every reason to sit here with Sapphire, she's my best friend."Silverstar' 22:21, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh Creekfrost? Meet Sapphire." Creekfrost nodded to the she-cat. "Hello, both of you." he added to Sparks ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:23, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire flattened her ears, but smiled at her bro, Sparkkit. "I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed, racing over to him and hugging him with her paws. "I missed you so much, and-" She paused, looking at the cats surrounding her nervously. "Oh, this is my brother, Sparkkit. Meet Sharppkit, Creekfrost, and Darkkit. They're all so nice and wonderful!" She looked away for a moment. ''Unlike are parents.. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 22:40, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sparks nuzzled his sister gently as he accepted her little hug, before eyeing Sharpkit once more. "...I don't like him, not one bit." He whispered to his sister, his eyes slowly narrowing into slits.'Silverstar' 22:49, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire flattened her ears, giving her brother a small nudge. "Aww, c'mon," She meowed quietly, almost making her voice fludder into a whisper. "He's not ''that ''bad. He's actually the one who brought me here, and found me. He's the one that introdouced me to RockClan and all of these kind cats!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 23:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sparks growled softly. "I still don't like him," he responded to his sister before stepping back and cocking his head. "So...What do I do?"Silverstar' 23:02, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire frowned at her brother, and sighed. "It's up to you, and I can't change your decision," She meowed. "But I'm sure you'll get to like him over time," She meowed. "In my opnion, he's great! Me and him might even be leaders one day! He'll be leader and I'll be his deputy!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 23:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sparks snorted, watching as Sharpkit attacked a moss ball. "Yeah, leader quailty for sure. I still don't want you around him, I don't trust him."Silverstar' 23:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire sighed. "Sparkkit, I can take care of myself," She murmered, her gaze fixed on the ground. "I know you want to protect me, and I know you love me, but not every cat is like our parents." [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 23:52, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sparks narrowed his eyes before lashing his tail. "There are plenty of cats like our parents out there, Sapphire." Spitting these words out firmly, the ruddy tomkit turned and wandered off to his own corner of the nursery to sit alone.Silverstar' 23:55, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire flattened his ears, and lowered her had sadly. "Sorry, Sharpkit.. My bro is just a little... uh, protective," She meowed hastily, fakily smiling at him. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 00:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit went over to Sparkkit. "Do you wanna play?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 00:46, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sparks blinked. "Huh? Oh, sure...Who're you?"---- Sharpkit closed his eyes, though his legs tensed in anger. "It's...fine, I'm sure he's just settling in."Silverstar 00:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "My names Darkkit! I'm guessing your Sparks, anyway, what do you want to do?" she asked gleefully skippng around. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 00:50, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sparks paused to think, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. "Hmmmm...How about we explore camp? I need to look around, anyways."Silverstar' 00:52, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Darkkit led the way to a bush. "That's the warriors den." ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 00:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sparks peered into the bush, nearly being kicked in the face by a sleeping warrior, backing out just in time. "Okkk....Where to next?"Silverstar' 00:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) In all his life, Runningwater had never been so angry. He was about to talk to Waterkit outside Dewbramble's den, when he saw her, his head exploded. WOLFBLAZE 00:59, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Water woke from the entrance of Dewbramble's den. "Songwilllow?" she called dizzyily Darkkit led Sparks to the apprentices den. "I'm going to sleep there in four moons." she stated ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Songwillow is dead. Killed partly by the cat who you worked with, you useless furball." Runningwater mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:02, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Water flecked her head over to Runningwater, he was a blur. "Runningpaw?" she asked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sparks blinked into the smaller den, flicking his tail. "According to Sapphire, we'll be in there in two moons. We're four moons old."Silverstar' 01:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Your so lucky! I ''think ''I'm two moons, have you heard the word about my crazy aunt Talonfang?" she asked him ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:06, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sparks blinked in confusion. "I just got here, so no, I haven't. I don't even know what a deputy or elder is...."Silverstar' 01:07, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "It is Runningwater now, after you. But you should call me sir Runningwater you Owlbrain!" Runingwater mewoed. WOLFBLAZE 01:07, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, I thought you might have heard about her, she doesn't live here anymore, and a deputy is a cat who willed become leader after the leader who is leader now, and my dads deputy, and an elder is an old cat." Darkkit purred, proud at her words. ----- "You named yourslef after me?" Water asked. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Why wouldn't I? You're my sister." Runningwater mewed, his voice a angry and annoyed WOLFBLAZE 01:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Oh... well it's good to see you again." she murmured. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:12, October 27, 2015 (UTC) That was it? "You aren't going to say sorry for working with the cat who almost killed my mate...I mean my best friend.....or for leaving me at all??? I can't undertand how we are related and are siblinds, and how we went three moons with no fighting..." WOLFBLAZE 01:15, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Water looked around shakily. "I'm sorry, I forgot..." she looked at her paws, shame flooded through her. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Just so you know...I still love you but I will never forgive you." Runningwater mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "But I didn't want to do what I did...." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "It isn't that. I don't know your story, but I am sure it wasn't easy. It's that you left me." Runningwater growled. WOLFBLAZE 01:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "I just wanted to follow my heart, without that I would never be going to have my kits." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "WHAT??? YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE KITS????" Runningwater yowled. WOLFBLAZE 01:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Um.... yes...?" she murured. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:24, October 27, 2015 (UTC) That was a surprise. It was also a surpirse that his leader and his old mentor had son together who was rogue. "Whatever. Is it my duty to be happy for you? Since I am not. I am happy for the kits though." Runningwater growled. WOLFBLAZE 01:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you so mad at me? Yes I left you, but that was so long ago, is it worth being mad at me any longer? one day I'll be gone and you'll regret it all." she huffed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "It is a shock you don't know how much you meant to me. You were my sister, I looked up to you, I wanted to impress you, there was nothing more I wanted then for you to be proud of me. But when you left, you pretty much said I was a useless furhead who never meant anything to you. You showig off how brave you were was imporent to you then I was, I don't know why I loved you so much." Runningwater mewoed. WOLFBLAZE 01:33, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "I was a dumb kit at the time Runningwater, move away from the past." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:36, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I TRIED?" Runningwater asked. He couldn't even think it was true that there were tears coming out of his eyes. "I thought you were dead. I loved you so much, I will never forgive you, but I wil always love you, even though you left me." Runningwater cried. WOLFBLAZE 01:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Runningwater, I think you are taking this way too harshly, it doesn't have to be so hard, just forgive and forget." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:43, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Injustice isn't what I stand for. I can't forgive and forget, but the forget part sounds nice. Anyways, I better be off. Busy." Runningwater mewed. . WOLFBLAZE 01:45, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever, if you were really my brother you would have forgiven me you rotten fox." Water muttered. "And tell Wolfstar I want a warrior name!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) That did it. "You don't get to talk about disloyalty! You dirthead! And you can ask her yourself." Runningwater screamed. When he left the den, the Clan was staring at him. "What?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:51, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar looked down. "It's your sister for crying out loud.." she turned and walked away, the Clan giving Runningwater smug glances. --- Water curled up. ''It hurt me to leave you more then it hurt you. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '''' 01:54, October 27, 2015 (UTC) A cat couldn't say Runningwater hadn't had a hard life, but that day was hard. After being shunned all day, he left. He was stressed and sad. The closest cats to him hated him. His best friend...his leader as far as he knows...his mother...his father...even Stormy. He knew what he had to do. He left. He wasn't about to run away, but he needed alone time. He found a place with lots of grass. And he ran. He felt like a kit. "No one controls me! I am free. The Clan can't mess with me. I get to do what I want, this is freedom." Runningwater cried happy tears and ran, he felt fire blazing through him. And he was no longer stressed. WOLFBLAZE 01:58, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Archives Category:RockClan